


Four Vignettes

by laceymcbain



Category: A-Team
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short vignettes - mainly about the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Vignettes

**Vignette #1: Murdock Saves the Day**

Murdock pulled the chopper back into the air quickly.

"Be careful, guys," he said.

Already he could see Face, Hannibal, and B.A. were moving. They were heading away from the drop zone to a ramshackle building that Intel said was being temporarily used as a munitions warehouse.

Murdock flew his bird into the sky and headed back to base, even though it didn't feel right to be leaving his unit, and he probably wouldn't have done it except he'd been ordered. Although he wasn't one who naturally followed orders about when and where he was to fly, this time Hannibal had fixed him with a look that said "Don't argue with me; just do it."

At the time, there hadn't seemed like any good reason to fight.

Suddenly, a voice crackled through the chopper's radio: "HQ with a message for Capt. Murdock."

"This is Murdock; what's the message?"

"The Intel was a set-up...again."

"I'm goin' in."

Murdock wheeled the chopper around in an abrupt about-face. As he whistled over the jungle tops towards the landing zone, the sound of gunfire and explosions was definitely getting closer. He swept his eyes across the open areas looking for the guys, for signs of a fight, for anything that would tell him where they were and that they were still alive; then he saw them heading for a small clearing, pursued by what looked like half the Viet Cong army, and he knew it was up to him to save the day.

***

 **Vignette #2: One of Those Days**

In spite of the heat and the darkness, Murdock and Face were moving quickly.

"Face, do you see Hannibal or B.A.?" Murdock said.

"Not yet, so just keep moving."

They continued running low and fast along the alleyway until they had reached the back of the abandoned warehouse. Standing beside the locked door, Face withdrew his lock-picking tools from his pocket and whispered: "Just what the doctor ordered."

Nervously, Murdock whispered: "Face, will you just get on with it?"

As Face nimbly undid the lock, two large, familiar-looking men emerged from around the corner of the warehouse, weapons raised in readiness for a fight.

One of the goons grinned and said, "So, we meet again."

The other man fingered his gun menacingly and motioned for them to go in.

At the door, the first man paused and took a good long look at Face. He leaned closer.

With a cold whisper, he smiled and said: "Gentlemen, this is not your day."

***

 **Vignette #3: B.A.'s Surprise**

As they heard the van pull into the driveway, the rest of the team, who were already inside the darkened house, moved into position quickly.

"Stay down, everyone," Hannibal said.

"Colonel, nobody's moving. We're packed in tighter than boxes at a warehouse."

"Put a lid on it, Captain," Hannibal quietly ordered.

They could all hear the sound of footsteps approaching the front door before a heavy fist began to pound on it. Without any warning, B.A. Baracus pushed through the front door, eyes surveying the darkness, fists raised and ready to fight. B.A. lunged at the first thing he saw moving, which unfortunately turned out to be Murdock.

As the lights flashed on and everyone yelled "Surprise", a startled Murdock looked up from where he was pinned beneath B.A.'s knee and croaked, "Hey, big guy, didn't you get my message?"

Looking around at the roomful of people in brightly-coloured party hats, B.A. bent his head closer to Murdock's and said: "Better tell me that message again."

"We're waiting for you at Amy's, so when you get here, there's no need to do the secret knock, just come on in."

B.A. looked sheepishly at Hannibal and Face. "With all that jibber-jabberin' about a secret knock, I thought you guys were in some serious trouble," B.A said with a growl and pressed his knee against Murdock a little closer.

The pinned pilot gave a weak grin and squeaked: "Happy birthday."

***

 **Vignette #4: No Time Like the Present**

They had to act quickly. Not a word was said. Their bodies were just a collection of legs and hands and lips, moving. They didn't care that they were supposed to be staking out the warehouse.

"Don't take your eyes off the place," Hannibal had ordered.

But he hadn't known he would be competing with "it." That unnamed, undefinable feeling of need and desire and lust and want that becomes too difficult for even the most determined to fight.

"God, I want you, Murdock."

Murdock was breathing heavily into Face's neck as he answered: "Yes, I do believe I'm gettin' the message."

Face cried out with pleasure and screamed: "Again."

Murdock thrust again and again, each movement taking him further, deeper in.

"I love you, Face."

In the darkness behind the warehouse, they cried out as they came together, holding one another closer, closer. The long night moved silently toward day.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the [A-Team Slash Archive](http://www.100megsfree4.com/aslash2000/stories.htm) and the [A-Team Fan Fiction Archive](http://www.ateamfanfic.org/), October 2003.
> 
> Challenge was to write a response in 14 sentences ending each sentence with a particular word in a particular order: _quickly, said, moving, warehouse, ordered, it, fight, Murdock, message, again, in, Face, closer, day_. I've taken one or two liberties with the words.


End file.
